Waxing Crescent
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: Bella's constant worrying over Jake drove Edward to take himself away from her, leaving her so she could be with Jake. What will happen to Bella now that her world has vanished? The reason you ask? Jake imprinted. Will Edward still be waiting in the wings
1. Chapter 1

**Waxing Crescent**

I was walking hand-in-hand with my own personal sun, Jacob. It was Valentine's Day, and we were going to First Beach for a picinic.This was my second Valentine's Day with Jake, and my first one not in crippling agony.

I originally chose Edward, and I still love him, but Jake was healthier for me. After Jake left, I was miserable. Worrying constantly about him. I didn't see what I was doing to Edward, but I realize that I must have caused him undo pain, and eventually he left. He left me a note. It was so much like my own note to him back when James was tracking me. It read;

_Bella,_

_I can see how you are hurting _

_because of Jacob Black's leaving._

_You should have chosen him instead._

_It's unbearable to see you in this kind of _

_pain, and I cannot allow you to continue_

_to be in pain._

_He is much better for you._

_This solution isn't simple for me to come to,_

_but goodbye is the only way._

_I'll be waiting in the wings for you,_

_Edward_

I was still in contact with Alice, she was the only contact I had with the Cullen family. She wasn't mad at me for what I did, to force Edward away. She had her own way of looking of things. She did have a better view of the outcome of this whole catrastrophe then anyone else. She knew that it would eventually work out.

It was the gloam of the day. (I could never think of it as twilight, it would rip up part of the hole in my chest that seemed to have healed a smige.) Jacob's hand felt wonderful against my own. Maybe, just maybe, my life would be as good as it could ever be without Edward. Little did I know that it would turn upside down very, very soon.

**Cliffy, huh? Please review, that'll get the next chapter out sooner...**


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

Walking down this beach brought back so many memories. Unfourtunely, most of them were painful, for one reason or anouter. Jacob telling me about the 'cold ones', everytime Jake ws away tracking Victoria, cliff-diving, Jake kissing my without my permission. But there was a few good occasions, the bonfire, riding my motorcycle with jacob, and the first time Jake kissed me after _he_ left again.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me, just as the moon came out. The moon was only a sliver, a waxing crescent, coming right after a new moon. When he pulled back, he gazed deeply into my eyes, triggering a blush. I remebered the conversation on the beach we had had two years ago, about imprinting. He had stared just like that then too.

We weren't the only people on the beach, Leah's cousin, Gwen, was walking down the beach in the opposite direction. Neither Jacob nor I had met Gwen. She had come down from the Makah reservation to visit Leah and her husband, Mitchell. I decided that this was the time to meet her.

"Let's go and say hi to Gwen." Jacob complied by nodding.

I walked up to her, she seemed to recongize me.

"Hello, are you Leah's cousin, Gwen?"

"Yes."

"I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"This is Jacob, Jacob Black." I gestured toward Jake.

Jake's eyes were wide, staring at Gwen. They were filled with...filled with _love_.

JPOV

Gravity had shifted. The Earth didn't hold me here anymore, Gwen did. I had imprinted on Gwen Clearwater, and that was going to kill Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

My world had offically fallen apart when I saw the the look in Jacob's face. He had imprinted. he would now belong to Gwen, not me. His gravity had moved, the world must be totally against me.

Gwen looked bewildered at Jake's expression.

"C-come with us, if you will, Gwen. We should go see Leah." My voice shook, who's wouldn't, if they had discovered that both of their soul mates were gone?

"Why?"

"Leah can explain everything to you." I was amazed at how I could keep myself together, at least on the outside. On the inside, the familiar hole in my chest doubled in size, and throbbed painfully.

Gwen nodded her head, still hazing at the remarkable look in Jacob's eyes.

I motioned to her to follow me. Leah's house was only up the beach some.

Leah was no longer the bitter harpy she once was, she had imprinted on a man in th reservation, Mitchell. Mitchell was a fairley new werewolf.

We had arrived at Leah's house in a matter of minutes. The pain was nearly incapacitating me.

I knocked, and Leah opened the door.

"Bella! What are you doing here at this-" I cut her off, I needed to get away from here.

"Jake imprinted." I told her bluntly.

Leah gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If I may ask, on who?"

My eyes flickered to Gwen. Leah's eyes grew large.

"Tell her everything, she has a right to know."

Leah gave me a hug. "You will always be welcome here. Do you want me to tell her about you and the Cullens?"

I nodded my head, unable to speak, for the pain had just redoubled at the mention of them.

I left quickly, not wanting to see the irrevocable love in Jacob's gaze.

I basicly sprinted to my truck, falling numerous times. THe pain of worse then when Jake had told me that we couldn't be friends, but nowhere near the pain of Edward's absence. That comforted me a little, knowing that I had lived-no-I had not lived-survived through worse that this.

I turned on the truck on, and a familiar song came on; Shadow of the Day by Linkin Park **(A/N the best song ever!!!)** I concentrated on the song, and not on the agony.

**(I do not own these lyrics!) **_'Sometimes the solution isn's so simple, sometimes goodbye is the only way.'_

I was eh clear truth in those lyrics, Edward couldn't find another solution, so he left, again.

Fate must be having a wonderful time torturing me; first, I drive Edward away, then Fate chose to send me into more misery by taking Jacob away.

I pulled up to my house, the one I bought right after finishing collige a few months ago. There was a very ostentatious car sitting there, a yellow 911 Turbo. It was Alice's car.

I go out of the truck, and Alice came running at vampire speed.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." She swept me up in a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Can't...Breathe...Alice..." I gasped out.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was coming to visit, when I could suddenly see your future. I figured out what must have just happened."

"Thanks for coming, yeah, you are right, Jake imprinted." My voice cracked on the last part.

**I know, I know, too short, but they will get longer (if you review)! Maybe I'll put the next chapter on too today...**


	4. Vision

Alice could see that I wasn't going to be able to contain the pain much longer, and she was right, it was horrible.

She led me to my couch in my living room. Wrapping her arms around me, and let me stain her shirt with saltwater.

After what felt like days, my sobbs subsided. I looked up, Alice was looking apprehensively, like I was going to start up again. That one look reminded me of the same look Edward-wince- gave me after I had said goodbye to Jacob, two years, three months, 16 days ago. That look brought a whole new wave of lachrymose.

I knew that this was not as bad as it could be, the hole wasn't so bad, I wasn't going to go into a comatose state.

When I had finally cried myself dry, I felt better. Jacob was going to be happy, he really did love Gwen. I just wondered if Edward's words would still hold. I hoped that he might, just might be waiting in the wings. If he didn't want me anymore, there would be no reason for my existance. Life-meaningless, love, both of them,-gone. That would be my perpspective of surviving. It would be worse than the first time he left me, nothing was important enough for keep me living if he didn't love me. But Alice...

Alice. Her way of looking at things, would she tell me?

"Alice, what's going to happen now? In _his_ note, he said he would wait in the wings, will he?" I was horrified of the answer, it could make me or break me.

**(I was going to leave you there, but I'm not that evil...maybe! Lol)**

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but then her face went into that look she gets when she has a vision.

APOV

**(This is the vision.)**

_Edward running toward Volterra, talking to himself._

_"It's been over two years, she's not coming back." He chanted that over and over._

_That vision ended..._

_Edward standing in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro looked extremely happy, Marcus utterly bored, and Caius skepical._

_"We would love if you joined the Volturi." Aro's voice ranged through the large stone room._

_"I think that he should be tested first, Aro. To see what else he can do." Caius said. Marcus agreed by a single nod._

_"Alright. Edward, be back here tomorrow, then we will test you." Aro said._

_The vision disappeared..._

_Gianna writhing, screaming, going through the change. Aro had just bitten her, while Alec stood next to him, using his power to speed up the change. Suddenly, Gianna sat up, she was a vampire._

_Aro walked back to the room he was in yesterday. Edward was there._

_"Edward, we want you to destroy Gianna, she is a useless vampire, no extra talents."_

_So they had changed her for Edward to destroy. _

BPOV

What could it be?

After maybe five minutes she came back to reality. She looked horrified, like she had witnessed something atrocious.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her urgently.

"I-I saw Edward join the Volturi. After he had done so, he was ordered to check on you to see if you were human, and if you weren't he was to..."Words failed her for a moment." He was to kill you." Her eyes wide, after seeing my death.

That nearly forced me to faint, but I pulled myself together. "Why would he do that, join the Volturi?"

"He reasoned that since it had been over two years, Jacob wasn't going to imprint, so you would be with Jacob untill you died. He couldn't take it."

"We have to stop him!" I nearly shouted at her.

"He's already there, at Volterra. They are going to give him a test, he is to destroy Gianna, who is a vampire. This is going to happen tomorrow."

"We have to stop him from joining. Let's go!" I stood up, feeling a huge wave of deja vu. I had done this two years ago. But, last time it was to save Edward's life, now it was to save him from himself.

**That was one of my longest chapters ever! Yah! Please review!!!!**


	5. Decision

**You people are so lucky I got this posted, I had a lot of extra time with the whole blizzard going on outside. (I'm in Wisconsin.) I'm supposed to be packing for D.C., but I **_**love**_** to procrastinate! Enjoy!**

Waxing Crescent Ch. 5

EPOV

I stood in front of Aro, Marcus, and Caius, who were looking at me with shocked expressions, except for Aro; he looked like he was in a state of rapture. I had just requested to be in the Volturi. If any of my family were here, they would try and stop me, but they thought I was in China.

My reasoning may not have made sense to the average person, or vampire for that matter. Jacob-my lips curled up onto my teeth at the thought of him- had not imprinted, not in two years. I had thought that if _she_ had chosen him, it wouldn't last too long because of the imprinting impulse. But, he had not, so he probably wasn't going to in this lifetime. Even thinking about that relationship-between Jacob and Be-_her_- made me want to crumble into a billion little bits of rock.

I pulled myself out of my little reverie before I became incapacitated, and I needed to be strong if I was ever going to get into the guard. Sure, Aro was extremely excited to have me want to join, but Caius wanted to test me. Marcus was totally apathetic; he always was ever since the 'death' of his mate.

"We would be very happy if you joined." Aro's voice rang throughout the stony room. His thoughts contained the same ideas.

"He should be tested, to see if he is good enough to join. We do not let just _anybody_ in the guard." Caius reasoned.

Marcus nodded, agreeing with Caius.

I had a fairly good idea what they wanted me to do; I was to kill a newborn vampire. That would be easy; I had killed a full-grown vampire intent on my one truelove's death. A newborn would be truly simple.

"Alright. Edward, come back here in one day, one day exactly, and you shall be tested." Aro's voice was resigned.

I walked at a human pace out into the streets of Volterra. I wondered if Alice had seen my decision to become one of the Volturi, and if she did, was she going to try and stop me? There wasn't anything in this universe that could change my mind except Jacob Black imprinting, which was probably not going to happen in Bella's lifetime.

My thoughts drifted to my family. Carlisle, I wondered what he would make of me choice. Esme, she would definitely not like my decision, but she would come to terms with it. Emmett, well…. At that point I stopped thinking about them, I was going to make them very unhappy with my choice, but what else could I do?

Meandering around this little town in Italy was not the most exciting thing in the world. The thoughts of the young Italian women were especially annoying, and I wishing that I didn't speak or understand Italian.

BPOV

The very, very long journey to Rome was not helping my nerves at all; in fact, it was fraying them to oblivion. Alice was still assuring me that we would me in time, that we would stop his attempt at destroying Gianna. Alice had told me the vision, with no edits, to me earlier, during the first plane ride.

I had to admit, this trip to Italy was not as frightening as the last, well except that I was supposed to be a vampire, and if the Volturi found out that I wasn't, I would be dead. Though, Aro's curiosity of my ability may save me, I just didn't want to meet them there in their own city. It was just too ironic.

I was very happy that Edward still seemed to love me. That joining the Volturi was a reaction of that pain of me being with Jacob. But, still, I had caused him so much pain… He may not want to be with me, because of that fact.

"Stop it Bella." Alice hissed.

"What?"

"Of course he still wants to be with you, stop those morbid thoughts."  
"Sorry." I didn't realize that Alice could see the outcome of my thoughts.

Now, we were landing at Rome. Alice was going to carry me on her back, because of the huge traffic problem on the roads today. I only hoped that we would be in time to stop Edward.

**How's that for a cliffy? Don't worry, I am going to be working on the next few chapters during the 28 hours to Washington D.C. and back. Please Review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

W.C. ch. 6

♫ Hola! I had a bad case of writer's block (again) for this story, but we were in the computer lab in Lang. Arts, and I got an idea. Happy Leap Day! ♫ ♪

EPOV

I was back in that horrendous room, waiting for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I just wanted this to be over, to already be in the Volturi Guard. I could hear the thought of the trio of brothers. Marcus, like always, was utterly indifferent; Caius was mildly interested to see if I could obliterate Gianna; and Aro was nearly dying of excitement. I let my mind drift. Unfortunately, it landed on Bella. I remembered when I had left her, how much misery I was in, but that didn't even compare to what I was experiencing now. I wondered if she was happy with that _dog_.

"Perché farebbe lascia il suo compagno, suo la tua cantante?" _**(Why would he leave his mate, his 'la tua cantante?) **_I heard the thought of Marcus; he couldn't comprehend me leaving Bella. Of course he couldn't, almost nobody could.

I heard the trio come down into the room, letting me know of my full requirements.

"Your test will be to destroy the newborn Gianna, she is a worthless vampire, no extra talents. She has been set outside of the city, roaming the countryside near the North wall. We will give you two hours to complete this task, you may now go." Caius told me.

I walked (at vampire speed) out of the castle-like-building. It wasn't hard to find Gianna's scent; I had spent a day sitting in the same room as her…while I was with Bella…

I forced those thoughts out of my mind, trying to focus on the job at hand. It was near the _breaking _of _dawn_, the opposite of _twilight_, though it was completely dark a solar _eclipse_ had taken place, and you needed a _new moon_ for that phenomenon. _**(See what I did?)**_

I followed Gianna's scent until I saw her; she was stalking an unknowing human. Before I could even get to her, she broke the human's neck and drained him. Then she saw me, and growled at me, I returned the courtesy.

BPOV

Alice was running, with me on her back, towards Volterra. Today there was a 10-car crash on the highway, so this was faster. Alice had had a vision of Edward destroying Gianna, as the task he was to perform to please Caius and Marcus to see if he was fit to join the Volturi. She couldn't see when it was going to happen, so it was best if we got there as soon as possible.

I could see this large clearing coming up and two blurred movements, and one suddenly stopped. It was a woman, Gianna. She was a newborn, and had probably just smelt my blood. Before I could blink Gianna was next to me and was biting my neck, trying to drain me. Alice was there to stop her, before Gianna killed me. I saw Edward standing above me, picking me up, his face horrified. Then everything went black.


	7. Ending

I picked up my angel, elated that I was with her. Well, I was, until I noticed the bite mark on her jugular. Amazingly, she was unconscious, so she didn't feel the agony of the transformation. I had never heard of anything like that happening before. I saw Alice destroying the newborn, Gianna.

_"It's too late to even consider trying to suck the venom out of her blood, Edward." _Alice thought.

I could now smell the horrid stench of burning vampire. There was a column of dark purple smoke where Gianna was.

"Very good. You may now join the Volturi." Aro had appeared out of nowhere. "Oh! Alice! How good it is to see you again! Would you like to join too?" How could Aro still be hopeful about Alice? She was never going to except.

"No thank you, I'm content with m life now." She replied happily, not once hinting what she was really thinking.

"And you, Edward?" Aro turned to me, hope in his milky eyes.

_"Edward, Black imprinted. Bella still loves you. Don't join, it'll kill her!"_ Alice's thought made my dead heart soar.

"No thanks, my reason for joining is no longer in existence."

Aro nodded his head. "I also see that Gianna has bitten Bella, since neither of you have red eyes. Now we don't have to check on her…unless she is too bloodthirsty." I shuddered at the thought of Bella, my Bella being a bloodthirsty _vampire_.

With that being said, Aro disappeared.

I carried Bella at vampire speed to the airport in Rome. Alice was able to dazzle our way onto a plane, without any questions being asked about Bella. I held Bella as close as was possible when sitting in airplane seats. I traced her face many times over, re-memorizing it.

Bella hadn't changed much in two years. Her skin was still smooth, her face flawless, and her hair was as shiny as ever. But there was the possibility of that being the transformation.

_"EDWARD!" _Alice screamed in her head.

I moved my head slightly in her direction; she knew that it meant that I was listening.

_"Oh! Bella is going to be __so__ beautiful! I hope Rosalie looks good in green! Don't even try to see what she' going to look like in my mind, or else I'll…" _I quickly tuned out of her mind when _"I am slowly going to crazy, 1 2 3 4 5 6-switch. Crazy going slowly am I, 6 5 4 3 21 –switch." _Filled her mind. That had to be the worst song in the history of the world!

_"Oh Edward, the family is going to be at the terminal, just to let you know." _Alice thought before it went back to that horrendous song.

When we finally arrived, I immediately saw the rest of my family. All their thoughts were centered around Bella's well being and what had happened. Then, I noticed an unfamiliar voice in all of their heads. It thought:

_"We are fine. Everything is fine. Please don't worry about me." _Then it clicked. Bella! She was the one who had answered all of their questions. I guess we had just found her power.

"Was that Bella in my head? Emmett asked.

"Yes, it was me." Bella's eyes had opened. Her transformation was over.

Now everything was right with the world…for now.

**How was that? It wasn't one of my longest chapters ever, but it was one of my favorites! Please tell me what you thought! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


End file.
